


Not Your Fault

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ends up in hospital after one of Sherlock's rare miscalculations...or was it really? (photo manip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

"Sherlock, can you please stop blaming yourself?"

"He had knife, I should have anticipated it, I--"

"No one could have anticipated it. "

"You are hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. And I'll be fine."


End file.
